


Toothache

by Slyst



Series: The Cure [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Toothache, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Himuro spoils Atsushi





	Toothache

“Murochin I’m hungry.” Atsushi was complaining as he sat on the couch, his head resting against the back with an ice pack pressed against his jaw.

“I know you are but you can’t eat right now you need to wait a bit longer. You can drink some water.” Himuro held a glass up to the taller boy’s lips.

“I want a straw. It hurts.” The purple haired boy pouted.

“Sorry, Atsushi you can’t have a straw.” He felt bad for the miracle, really. He’d had his wisdom teeth out a few years earlier so he knew how much it sucked.

Himuro had been preparing for this day though. Yesterday he’d gone out and stocked up on all the boy’s favourite drinks and a few meal replacement drinks in his favourite flavour just in case eating was too difficult. He had even stocked up on ingredients to make his favourite foods for dinner.

Atsushi drank from the glass until it was empty without further complaint. Alot of people thought the purple haired miracle was scary and difficult but for the most part he listened to the things people told him, and he knew how to behave. He just didn't care most of the time. He also wasn’t as stupid, as everyone might think, and really he just complained for the sake of complaining. Knowing all of that, none of it really bothered Himuro. Coming from playing basketball in America to Japan he had never been intimidated by the miracle. There were plenty much scarier guys back in California.

He wouldn't deny he was pretty prone to spoiling Atsushi though. It was hard not to, he’d been his first friend after coming back to Japan and they’d both had basketball in common. While he loved basketball and Atsushi was mostly apathetic towards it he played it anyways. He was also, for the most part, good company and they had their fair share of fun in bed as well. Atsushi definitely wasn’t lazy there.

Himuro exchanged the ice packs for fresh frozen ones, putting the old ones back in the freezer, and sat down beside him.

“You’ll be fine after a few days. Besides there’s lots of snacks waiting for you when you are better.” he tried to reassure the the taller boy. He’d went ahead and bought a stash of all of his favourite candy for after.

“Murochin spoils me too much.” Atsushi’s words were a bit slurred between the gauze in his mouth and the ice packs.

“I do, but I don’t mind.”

“Why?”

It wasn’t that unusual for Atsushi to ask questions but he usually worded it as a more of statement than a question like when they first started dating. It was after the game against Seirin oddly enough, sitting in their shared hotel room, a purple bruise marring his cheek, eyes pretending to focus on the tv.

_“You like me.”_

Himuro hadn’t known what to say to that at the time other than a shrug, and a quiet _“Yea_.” before he had rolled over to sleep. The purple haired miracle had apparently taken that and ran with it, kissing Himuro with all the enthusiasm he ate with the next day. He had literally and figuratively been swept off his feet then.

“Because I like you Atsushi. You know this.”

“Hm. You never asked me if I liked you.”

Himuro looked up at the purple haired miracle, “No, I didn’t.” Sometimes, in the beginning, he'd wondered if all Atsushi had wanted was sex. He had been too afraid to ask really, but as time went on it had been made apparent that that wasn't the case.

“Why do you like me?”

Now he was starting to wonder if Atsushi had been given a sedative for the surgery instead of a local anesthetic. He regretted not finding out because he didn’t really want to accidentally take advantage of the boy if he was loopy from drugs.

“You were my first friend after I came back from America. You love basketball, and you like to do the same things I do. We don’t argue, not really.” Himuro spoke carefully, avoiding things that might make the taller boy uncomfortable.

He knew Atsushi didn’t like talking about feelings or being sappy. To other people that might have sounded like a red flag but Atsushi was always very straight forward with how he felt about something. If he didn’t want to say it he would show it in another way. It's what made them work so well.

“I don't like basketball and you punched me. Can I have a drink?”

Himuro laughed as he got up to grab one of the drinks for the taller boy, “ I did. You were being childish.” Atsushi would deny loving basketball until the day he died, probably.

“But I’m always childish.” Atsushi was nothing if not mostly self-aware. However, Himuro was curious where this conversation was going because they had already talked about and said their apologies about that incident.

“_Do_ you like me?” Himuro finally asked as he handed the drink to Atsushi and sat back down. He figured he knew the answer already though.

Atsushi didn’t respond right away, choosing to take a sip of his beverage and adjust the ice packs around his face. The shorter boy wondered if he was going to answer at all.

“I Like Murochin alot.” he answered finally, but before Himuro could respond he continued, “Murochin doesn’t care about how tall I am, he talks about interesting things, and he doesn’t make me do things I don’t want to.”

Himuro knew how much Atsushi hated it when his height was the first thing people always commented on. The other boy also didn’t usually have too much to say in general so Himuro always found himself talking to fill the silence. Even if he was just telling Atsushi about America and his friends there, most of the time he had assume the miracle wasn’t listening. It was unexpected to hear otherwise.

“I didn’t think you were truly listening.” Himuro admitted, he felt bad for having doubted him.

“I _always_ listen to Murochin. That’s why I kept playing against Seirin.”

The shorter boy leaned up to place an affectionate kiss on Atsushi’s shoulder. Moments like this made spoiling the miracle completely worth it, “Do you want dinner? I bought ingredients for cream stew.”

* * *

Atsushi had seen the pile of sweets and snacks and the shelf full of his favourite drinks before he went in for his surgery. Now Himuro was making his favourite dish for dinner. They had never spoken about their relationship status, not explicitly, other than Himuro referring to Atsushi as his boyfriend. He didn't really care about that stuff so it was okay if it made the shorter boy happy.

In reality felt as if they had just come together naturally. He didn’t really find Himuro disgusting or whatever it was he had said that day. He had actually been impressed the shorter boy had punched him. Nobody other than Kuroko had ever dared to truly stand up to him. Atsushi had found himself _wanting_ to win then, he wanted to win for somebody who treated him like a normal person, not like a monster.

Murochin spoiled him, and talked alot, and made good food, but he also understood him. Murochin made him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ended up being a bit less about a sickfic and more about them expressing their feelings. Sorry folks!


End file.
